this is my life
by wondergurl
Summary: AU kagome ends up in a school for criminal teenagers. she meets a peverted man, quiet but tough girl,a cold hearted youkai, and a mysterious hanyou. the question is why are they there? please read and review! rating may go up buh bye!
1. Default Chapter

This is my life  
  
A/N: my first fic tell me if u like or ...don't hopefully you'll like it!! Read and review please! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or any other character if I did I wouldn't be writing this don't sue I just wrote this out of my own mind. If this sounds like your story I'm sorry I didn't know.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
He stood there not knowing what he was going to do all he knew was that it was over. He had failed. And here he was... still here. She was not.  
  
He was alone so very alone he screamed out in agony "why... why? He asked in a hoarse whisper she had left him and... and kikyo... the only woman he had ever had real affections for...  
  
No he wasn't going to think about that ... he wasn't going to think about her! . It pained him to say so but he was weak so very weak he thought he could handle anything but he couldn't handle this he couldn't handle it at all.  
  
How many people was he suppose to lose in this world how many? He drew his feet up to his chest and stared straight ahead at the sunrise. The sun was beautiful shade of gold and the sky was tinted with red, orange, purple and a bit of yellow the magnificent light it was giving of was illuminating the whole area giving it a look that as if  
  
the whole picture, with is long silver hair blowing in the wind and is goldish brown eyes glowing more brightly than ever was a painting he sighed deeply and looked at the ground as he thought of all the damage he had done he was definatley going to get into trouble now.  
  
But he didn't care they deserved it, all of them for what they did to his mother.  
  
A/N: what did you think about my first chapter please review if you want me to post the next chapter . buh bye for now! 


	2. chapter 2

This is my life  
  
DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN GOT IT? PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME SAY AGAIN!  
  
A/U ANDDDDD... WERE BACK.... FROM OUTER SPACE ... NO JUST KIDDING WELL HELLO TO YOU ALL THANX FOR LOTS OF STUFF to lazy to mention HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER FOR THIS IS MY LIFE READ AND REVIEW BUH BYE!! ^_^  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Kagome slowly walked down the school corridor heading towards the cafeteria because she had promised Yuka she'd be there she said something about big news? But first she had to drop off some books and pick up her math text book damn she had to go to math right after lunch she hated math with a passion! The only good thing about math was that Hojo was in it as Yuka had told her Yuka had been so jealus when she found out , Yuka said Hojo liked her but she found that way to hard to believe he was like the most popular guy school and she was... well she was just Kagome! She sighed deeply as she approached the door leading into the cafeteria. The cafeteria was very large with tables reaching from side to side, people were sitting, standing eating, lying on them god it was hard to find something they weren't doing on them (please no dirty thoughts!)  
  
Kagome scanned each table till she saw Yuka waving her hand wildly mouthing the words "come here". Kagome slowly nodded walking over to her with a bored expression "hey" kagome said quietly "wow whats got you in the dumps? Well what ever it is tell me later I got big news!" she finished excitedly "Uh huh" kagome said motioning with her hands to continue "hee hee I heard that mister sushy is in charge of the up coming talent show and he said you and me can be the in-charge chika's you know hosting ordering people around that kind of stuff" "oh really" kagome asked a little to excitedly "ya! I knew you'd be interested!"  
  
"I was being sarcastic Yuka!" Yuka just glared at Kagome "shut up just shut up I'm happy you'll be happy and were going to be hosts wether you want or don't I don't give a crap!" making my decisions for me mommy" Kagome teased "yes I am dear little son of mine" Yuka gave her the same teasing smile. "ha ha funny real funny and I was being sarcastic and let me enfisies this for you incase you don't notice AGAIN" replied Kagome "AHHH but so was I " Yuka retorted loudly Kagome grabbed Yuka's drink taking a long sip she looked at her and gave her a smirk "I'm off to math class were Hojo will be waiting for me" she said with a wink "so long" kagome saluted to Yuka . She walked off towards the door as she heard Yuka call shut up behind her, gods she loved teasing Yuka it was too much fun. Kagome decided she would check out her homework plans while she walked to her math class as she opened her book she relized that she wasn't holding her math text book but her biology book "for heavens sake" she cried as she turned swiftly on her heel and ran for the stairs it was times like these that she hated having her locker up stairs instead of the main floor as she reached the stairs and started jogging up them she ran through the door turned left then paused to take a long sip from the coke bottle she had stolen from Yuka. She took a breath and ran the rest of the way top speed. She finally reached her locker, fumbled with the lock for a couple seconds.  
  
That's when she felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand on end she had the strange suspicion that someone was watching her she lifted her arm to rub her neck as she slowly turned around and came face to face with brown eyes for 5 seconds she just stood there until her brain caught up with her body and screamed waited a second more and screamed yet again she backed up and tripped over her own legs and fell the person didn't even bother to catch her fall as she looked up from the floor and said...  
  
A/U am I evil? Maybe so... but anywho your not so go press the little button that says REVIEW am I making you feel guilty well... if its gonna make you REVIEW than I'm glad lol ^_^ kidding or am I? That is the question well tell me what you think by pressing REVIEW buh bye! 


	3. this is my life it sucks!

THIS IS MY LIFE  
  
A/U I only got 6 reviews so far but thanks to everyone who reviewed because I really thought this would bomb out but... guessed wrong eh? Here is the new chapter enjoy I'm sorry but I hate Hojo! ...Just ta lecha know  
  
Disclaimer: I know what your thinking... my answer is no!  
  
"Oh my god! You scared the lights out of me god! Hojo stared down at her with a grin playing on his lips "I'm sorry to have scared you kagome but I thought I could come and walk you to class he said innocently.  
  
"Well thanks but I really don't need a chaperone" she didn't know why she was being so bitchy but there was something that just really bugged her about him and she just couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
The smile that had played on his lips earlier had been wiped clean, maybe he took what she had said straight to heart but to tell you the truth she really didn't care she almost always trusted her instincts and they were now telling her stay away.  
  
Kagome slowly got up totally ignoring his out stretched hand to help her she looked at him and said, "I really don't want to be late for class" and headed the opposite direction.  
  
Hojo caught up and said "well at least let me carry your books" feeling sympathy and also the fact that she'd rather he carry them than her she gave him her books.  
  
Hojo looked at her and said "I heard about a really cool party that one of my friends is setting up at his house, wanna come with me? Kagome looked at his pleading eyes and thought oh sure take totally unpopular kagome and not the head cheerleader "no" she said  
  
He looked at her as if she was crazy "but... his parents are out for the weekend?" Kagome thought what's wrong with this kid were talking the kid whose parents own the most famous hotel around who is titled most popular whose parents practically own the school and the school board would listen to anything that comes out of there mouths who is super rich, she looked at him and said "and...that makes a difference ...how?  
  
"Why are you being difficult? Kagome gave a fake laughed and tossed her hair to the side "I'm the one being difficult? Why won't you leave me alone and except my answer? She shot back he stepped back in surprise he gave her the most evil look as if to say how dare you! Kagome grabbed her books from his arms "yah... and thanks for nothing she retorted and jogged the rest of the way so she wouldn't have to spend a second longer in his presence.  
  
Kagome entered her math class to find class had already begun. Mr. Cranno looked at her and said Ms. Higurashi this is the second time you've been late to class before she could explain her tardiness he shot at her I don't wanna hear another excuse sit down at your seat if this should happen again you'll report to the detention room he ground out kagome gave him a dirty look "Yes sir.  
  
5 minutes later Hojo entered class Mr. Cranno immediately started to sweat "oh welcome to class sir, Hojo just looked at him without saying a word and took a seat at the back, "What a wimp" Kagome thought.  
  
Kagome couldn't believe it this was like the 100 th time he was late and she wasn't exaggerating it was the truth but then again why was she so surprised all the teachers treated Hojo like a god even the principle wait a second even the school board worshipped him.  
  
Kagome let out a sigh she just couldn't wait till class was over then she would have ball! Math class finally over it was like heaven everyday when math class finished she felt like she were on cloud nine you might think she is exaggerating but really she hated math class so much and then some!  
  
After a dreaded half hour the bell rang to signal the end of class and school. Kagome slowly packed her bag and don't get her wrong she was as happy as a man who started to grow hair on his bald patch, it was just that she was awfully tired.  
  
When Kagome was finished packing her books and writing her homework in her agenda she noticed that the whole class was empty even Mr. Cranno had left she looked to the side and saw that Hojo was still there sitting at his desk watching her carefully she looked at him and said "God Hojo that's scary!  
  
He looked at her and slowly came towards her she gave him a puzzled look "wha...what are you doing Kagome questioned slowly backing up he said "Kagome I know you're a nice girl... I tried to be nice to and you shoved it back in my face! His face slowly becoming angry again Kagome kept backing up until she hit the wall she couldn't escape because he was so close "stop it right now Hojo! I'm not in the mood to play games with you!  
  
"Whose playing games? He questioned grabbing one of her hands Kagome spun around so that his back was to the wall and she was against Mr. Cranno's desk Hojo leaned in to kiss her but she moved her head to the side so he ended up kissing her cheek.  
  
Hojo used his free hand to grab her face Kagome let out a scream he cupped her mouth with his hand "shut the hell up bitch! Or someone will hear" Kagome bit his hand so that he could let go "your retarded I want someone to hear!" she tried to push him off but he was to strong  
  
Hojo grabbed her face and kissed her on the lips Kagome tried to pull away but he was way to strong then she remembered her self defence lessons she kicked him right in the balls Hojo yelled "fucking wench! Kagome searched the area franticly for a weapon she would have ran for it but he blocked the door.  
  
Then she noticed the stapler on the desk she grabbed it and opened it so she could staple him she screamed "HELP, SOMEONE HELP ME!! Hojo straightened up not noticing the stapler in hand you pathetic excuse for a girl! "Don't come closer I don't want to hurt you!  
  
Hojo gave a laugh he flexed his arms to show his muscles "you, hurt me" that's a total laugh! He tried to grab her and she ducked down and stapled his knee "what the fuck!! She now took the chance and started to staple all over his leg while he screamed and lunged at her when she could see blood dripping from his pants she lunged for the door screaming and with the angry Hojo right behind her.  
  
All of a sudden the principal appeared in front of her he looked at Kagome and the stapler in hand and the bloodied up Hojo behind.  
  
A/U dum dum dum.... Thanks again for all the reviews hope you liked chapter 3...but of course you did, you liked it a lot...right? I'm not a mind reader REVIEW to tell me what YOU think! ^,^ see ya! 


	4. can things get worse?

THIS IS MY LIFE  
  
AU okay, so here is chapter 4 enjoy and don't forget to review after EACH CHAPTER you know to tell me what was good about it and what i should work on... thanks  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"what is the meaning of this " snarled the principal "ummm....what...a...ch well you see" stammered kagome "well what" he questioned kagome looked behind her to see a grinning hojo "well sir you see I was in my classroom getting my books ready, because we had homework and I wanted to get a good mark see I was being a good student.When all of a sudden this crazy girl jumped on me! and stapled my knee, sir it was horrible" finished hojo.  
  
"what a liar! he was the one who..." Miss higurashi I think he has the stapled knee to prove what happened "ya that, is called self defence since you obviously didn't know already!"she yelled "YOUNG LADY! how dare you speak to me like that!" hollered the principal kagome looked at his reddish purple face and immediately got scared "but sir I don't understand why you are taking sides already?  
  
"now I'm taking sides am? young lady report to my office and I will have a little chat with your parents about the assault you had on the young hojo" the principal looked at hojo with a smile. In her head kagome was thinking he had said "yes, I'm taking hojo's side, I'm calling your parents because you did everything wrong,and hojo is the innocent victim here". kagome growled with frustration she couldn't believe what had just happened she had practically just been called a criminal and was about to get punished how fair was this? she wondered "god! I cant stand this school and its corrupted students, seriously everyone here - with the exception of herself and friends - was seriously crazy and retarded.  
  
Kagome slowly walked up to the office door and entered she looked at the secretary and said "ummm...I am suppose to meet the principal here" the secretary gave her a dirty look "Oh its you" kagome looked at her and rolled her eyes "oH my god your against me too? she whispered to her self. "please walk into to his office and make sure you don't touch anything"said the secretary.  
  
Why were they acting like she was some kind of contagious disease? oh well lets get it over with plus if they didn't believe her the worst they could do was suspend her right? Kagome stepped into his office and took a seat while she was waiting she was thinking of the trouble she would get in with her mom, first she would yell about how low her math grades were and then yell about getting suspended then how she got in that situation and then blah blah blah it was always the same – not that she always got in trouble actually kagome was a goody to shoe and she knew it .  
  
At that moment in walked the principal followed by her mom - but no sign of hojo but then again did she really believe he would be here? he was probably in his limo driving of home and having a blast because none of this was his fault - as IF!. her mom sat beside her while the principal went behind his desk.  
  
Well Miss Higurashi we have two options for you because what you did was un except able "what are you talking about aren't you just going to suspend me? " hahahahahahaha suspend you are you kidding? what you have done is much worse then you think" he said kagome looked at him confused "Honey... your two options are to either go to Juvenile hall or this new school whats it called? "yes, its a school for criminal teenagers" replied the principal I suggest to your mother that you go to the school for criminals and not the Juvenile hall... but that is up to your mother toa decide.  
  
kagome looked at them still confuse "ha ha" funny stop kidding with me she looked at their faces but neither of them were smiling back at her. "Mom get real I didn't even assault him he tried to come on to me... i'm suppose to get suspended if anything. "OH darling young hojo has no reason to lie to us plus he is already at home" she looked at the principal and said  
  
"I think kagome shall go to this criminal school to let her calm down a bit" "What are you talking about? im the innocent one not that loser kid why would i lie? Mom listen i'm not a criminal what school i want to stay here with my friends MOTHER! kagome was now yelling "Yes, she definatly needs to control her temper that school will definatly help" finished the principal  
  
"here I need you to sign here and it will be official". kagome just stood there speech less she just couldn't believe what was happening you would think her mom would believe her - she was under the same influence as the rest of the people who believed every word that came out of hojo and there families mouth. "alright, then its official you will start school on monday"said the principal "thank you" said her mom and kagome just stood there she could not believe what was happening to her her life was officially ruined.  
  
AU Oh but how wrong kagome is! please read and review after ever chapter bye bye! 


	5. chapter 5

THIS IS MY LIFE  
  
AU oh WOW! Its been like for ever since I updated but I had a little bit of writers block...I just kinda had to think if the ending later in the story would make sense with the story now does that make sense? And to answer crazyanime chick696 's question no I'm not I just wanted to sort all my ideas first b cuz I didn't want to have write down a mix of my ideas and confuse all the readers so ya enjoy the chapter and RR  
  
Deedee-chan  
  
Lukina starhopper  
  
lizza crazyanime chick696  
  
RainmaidenWindwalker   
  
Minh-Night Anime/manga luver  
  
Unownangel  
  
-Thank you all for the awesome reviews!!  
  
Disclaimer: let me try this again I don't own any songs I write here or the story characters only the plot is mine and maybe some new characters I might add thank u don't ask again  
  
I have this really wonderful song in my head maybe you've heard it?  
  
how will I know if he rea-lly loves me, I say I prayer with ev-ery heart beat, I fall in love when I ever we meeeeet, Im asking youuu cause you know about these THINGS!!Whitney Houston  
  
THIS IS MY LIFE  
  
LAST CHAPTER:  
"Alright, then its official you will start school on Monday" said the  
principal "thank you" said her mom and kagome just stood there she could  
not believe what was happening to her, her life was officially ruined.   
CHAPTER 5  
  
"Mom this is a total joke right? I mean its not April fools or anything  
but there is no way this could be real! Asked Kagome as they drove back  
to there small and cozy shrine. Kagome's mother sighed, "I really don't  
understand? What is the problem? How could you attack Hojo like that,  
that is not the way you behave at home? "That's the thing mom I DIDN"T  
attack HOJO" Kagome practically yelled  
  
"Well! There is certainly no reason to raise your voice young lady-plus I  
think this school will be good for you" "oh my god if your not even going  
to hear my side of the story than leave me alone!  
  
The rest of the ride was silent, they pulled into the shrine and got out,  
Kagome stormed right of to her room. "Hey Kagome what happened? Asked  
Souta "Nothing" Kagome kept on running up the stairs leaving a puzzled  
Souta two seconds later he heard a door slam.  
  
Kagome hid her face in her pillow and cried "this can not be happening,  
this cannot be happening" in the end there was no more tears to cry and  
Kagome just lay there with her eyes wide open. She turned her head to her  
alarm clock and saw the red light blinking 10:05 pm she hadn't gone down  
to eat her supper because her pride wouldn't let her go down. Later she  
heard a soft nock on the door.  
  
"GO AWAY" Kagome hollered "Kagome please...can we talk" came her mothers  
soft voice "I'm sorry about the whole thing...but you know as well as I  
there is nothing I can do... I'm sorry but you'll have to start packing  
tomorrow all your clothes and belongings because you'll be sleeping in a  
dormitory... you want be able to come home except for some breaks on the  
weekend.  
  
"Kagome...." "I know mom this isn't your fault I am sorry" finished Kagome  
"see you in the morning Hun" Kagome listened to her moms retreating  
footsteps. Tomorrow was Saturday and she had to pack so she decided to go  
to bed.  
  
The next morning Kagome woke up to find that everyone was still asleep –  
big surprise she was usually last to get up in the whole household.  
Kagome got out of bed and went into the bathroom there, she took a long  
bubble bath when she was done she came out of the tub wrapped in a pink  
towel, Kagome brushed her teeth and walked back to her room.  
  
Kagome looked at her closet and chose a big white sweater with a hood and  
blue jeans she picked up her blow dryer and dried her hair. When she was  
done she took the stairs two at a time and walked into the kitchen,  
Kagome poured her self some Reese puff cereal (you should try those,  
there good! ) and ate it in front of the T.V when Kagome had finished  
her breakfast, she went up the stairs to pack.  
  
SUNDAY  
  
The day before Kagome had finished packing all her clothes and  
accessories such as make up, perfume, shampoo and conditioner. Right now  
Kagome was sitting under this BIG tree in their shrine, which was like  
really old just thinking about how her life had turned from normal to  
horrible because of a asshole named Hojo damn she hated that guy so much!  
  
She promised herself that if not sooner that when she died and IF he was  
alive she would come back as a ghost and haunt his life till he committed  
SUICIDE!! Or worse. After a few minutes of deciding Hobos death her  
mother walked up to her with a happy little smile on her lips.  
  
She sat beside Kagome and said "Kagome I think your old enough to have  
this" her mother pulled out a little red and gold box and handed it 2 her  
daughter Kagome looked at her mother in bewilderment and appreciation,  
"what is it mom?" Kagome wondered out loud "open it up hunney, and you'll  
find out" Kagome slowly opened the small red and gold case and inside was  
– a peril? "what is this" Kagome asked "its called the Shikon no Tama as  
you can see its only have of the real Shikon jewel its been passed down  
in our generation of Mikos for years, no buddy really knows were the  
other have is but its legend to be said that a HANYOU has the other half  
it was given to him by a priestess named Kykio"  
  
Kagome looked at her mother as if she was crazy "mom...if you are saying  
that a hanyou has the other have that would mean demons and youkai and  
all that fairy tale stuff you use to tell me about when I was young would  
mean they are real and there not - - - "whoa! Slow down its only a legend  
and when I say legend I mean it is SAID to be a legend as for myself I  
believe that there are such things as hanyous, demons and youkai some  
where in this world, they are there.  
  
Kagome thought about that "mom – I could never say this to any one but  
ever since I was 13 I use to have these dreams – they were weird dreams I  
mean so strange I kept dreaming I met this guy he was really umm  
...cute...and he had silver long hair and gold eyes and ears at the top of  
his head and I was running towards him ... but every time I got close  
enough to reach out and touch him he would look the other way and there  
was this woman he – looked so in love with her I felt so out of place so  
I would just back away and then all of a sudden I would wake up. I  
dreamed these dreams for 3 years still going from since I was 13 – 15  
which is what I am now and still occasionally I get them now.  
  
Kagome looked at her mother expecting an explanation for the weird dreams  
she'd been having her mother smiled at her and said "in time baby in time  
and while your at it make sure you take care of that jewel don't let any  
one take it.  
  
SOME WHERE ELSE  
IN THE AUDITARIUM  
  
"Gather round outcasts, youkias, humans and hanyous we are going to have  
a new human join us in this solitary for outcasts, youkais you must hide  
your true identities humans, act natural and you must not reveal the  
identities of the youkais and as we only have 2 hanyous he said as he  
looked at a dog demon hanyou and wolf demon hanyou.  
  
Kouga you look human enough but you must conceal you super natural  
strength .......Inuyasha you will have to wear a hat to conceal those ears of  
yours," said a cold and heartless voice that can only belong to the one  
and only Naraku  
"I'm not hiding anything I am proud of what I look like UN like some  
demons and why should I hide from a worth less human any way?" Inuyasha  
growled there were some agrees from demons and boos from humans  
  
"Inuyasha don't start this again just agree for once I don't want to do  
this either but the faster we are out of Narks presence the better"  
whispered Koura who had been beside him Inuyasha snarled and replied "  
ken" as I sign that he had given in "we wont have to hide our true  
identities for long just until the Mike gets used to the surroundings"  
continued Nark "dismissed" he finished.  
  
Kagome's Shrine  
IN KAGOME"S ROOM  
  
Kagome had gone to bed early because she wanted to wake up early to say  
good-bye and spend time with her family. When she had fallen asleep she  
had that dream with that guy again.  
DREAM  
  
Kagome was in that place again it was all misty and foggy she could  
barely see anything she was a little surprised because she expected to be  
running again like all the other times but this time she wasn't she was  
just standing there in the misty place and then she saw him he was  
sitting at the edge of the pond with his feet dipped in the water she  
walked towards him and decided to sit beside him and they sat beside each  
other for awhile and the boy with the golden eyes didn't seem to notice  
her Kagome poked him in the shoulder and he turned around quickly and  
stood up he looked at Kagome like he'd seen a ghost they stood like that  
for what seemed to be eternity.  
  
At last he whispered "Kykio...!" Then it was Kagome's turn to be surprised  
and she whispered back "Kykio...?" then all of a sudden everything was a  
blur Kagome sat up in bed quick as lightning she looked out the window  
and saw the birds singing happily.  
  
AU, oh what is going on? Dumdy dumdy dum read and review and you'll  
find out. 


	6. problems

This is my life  
  
A/N so I'm back after a long writers block.... maybe I shouldn't call it that really, the word for that is laziness? This story has started to progress after a long while I'm starting to get into the real story so without farther ado lets begin!  
  
Shout out to my reviewers you know who you are! THANKS you guys are a big help!  
  
LAST TIME At last he whispered "Kykio...!" Then it was Kagome's turn to be surprised  
  
and she whispered back "Kykio...?" then all of a sudden everything was a  
  
blur Kagome sat up in bed quick as lightning she looked out the window and saw the birds singing happily.  
  
THIS IS MY LIFE  
  
Kagome eventually calmed down, the golden-eyed guy actually talks? She asked herself and whether this "Kykio" was the same as the one her mother had mentioned but then again how many people in the world were named Kykio?  
  
When Kagome had gotten out of bed she did her usual routine like every normal day –get up, throw alarm clock against wall, go to washroom bathe, brush teeth, go back to her room dress. Then she remembered today wasn't a normal day she was to attend some criminal school or other so she had to think long and hard because she couldn't just throw on the same green and white school uniform she use to she had to ACTUALLY pick out something to wear.  
  
Strange how she had never really dressed in different outfits in her school life huh? In all of Kagome's years she had attended private schools with uniforms up until the age of 9 her mom had dressed her.  
  
Kagome looked into her closet she chose a denim skirt that reached a little above her knees and a plain blue blouse Kagome looked in the mirror she had to admit she looked pretty good Kagome combed out her midnight black hair and stared into her own blue-gray eyes and said "don't worry Kag! You'll be okay"  
  
Saying that little sentence her mom had taught her to say when she was feeling scared and alone made it that much easier to smile.  
  
"Kagome dear! You have 20 minutes done you over sleep? Hunney at this rate I don't think you'll really have time to say goodbye to any of your friends! "Shit! I'm coming mom sorry its my fault I woke up but didn't leave my room" kagome called while she ran passed her mom strait to the phone knowing that she had absolutely no time to meet her friends in person.  
  
She dialed Yuka's number and waited for someone to pick up she then heard a groggy voice say "hmm ello?" "Yuka so glad you picked up its Kagome I can't come meet you I'm already late but I want to tell you I'm leaving now and that I'll miss you, to remember me and I'll come visit tell everyone bye for me k?"  
  
"Awww kags I was looking forward to going shopping with you before you left!" "...I...I know" she felt the tears welling up everyone knew how emotional Kagome was she would cry for days if her pet fish died! And this made everything so much harder on her "me too but I can't, I call often and complain to you how awful it is" kagome laughed, "Is that a deal?" Yuka teased they both giggled "of course Yuka! Anyway I've gotta go lots of love k?" "Yeah right back at you! Good luck"  
  
Kagome felt the tears welling up again she exhaled slowly "don't worry Kag! You'll be okay" she whispered to herself then her little brother came up "Kagome" he said in a low voice "I'll miss you" Kagome smiled at her brother he could be so cute sometimes "awww I'll miss you too squirt, remember bro the Higurashi kids never go down without a fight I'll be back and little hojo will wish he never met me!"  
  
She blew a kiss at her brother and went out for the car. The drive to the school was long and they actually had to leave their city to go there. In the car kagome was unusually quiet all she felt like doing was going to sleep and waking up and realizing how silly she'd been to think this was actually reality all it really was, was a nightmare but she had already gone past the denial stage and she knew that even if she closed her eyes she would open them knowing that she was still in the SAME car heading for the SAME destination.  
  
The one thing she promised herself was that that school wouldn't turn her into a emotionless and cold hearted person she wouldn't let her spirits fall she wouldn't take criticism to heart she would never cry and the most important thing she would always smile no matter what happened to her no matter who hurt her no matter what people said she would always smile.  
  
A/N POWERFUL WORDS KAGOME BUT THE QUESTION IS CAN YOU KEEP YOUR PROMISES? 


	7. bad first impression

. . . THIS IS MY LIFE . . . A/N OH MY GOD!!! Thank you!!!! 2 all my reviewers wow I love u guys I got 7 new reviews for this crappy story whoa geez u guys are to nice thanks and since the all of a sudden reviews I decided to update early this is for you!   
  
LAST TIME  
  
THIS IS MY LIFE  
  
Kagome stepped out of her car and hugged her mom while her mom started to cry "Awww mom its not like you're never going to see me I'll visit and call every night I'll be ok, I'm strong!" kagome assured her mom "well kagome you may be strong but your dear old mother isn't" kagome smiled at her mom giving her one last hug and a kiss "I'll see you later mom"  
  
"OH kagome are you sure you don't want me to go in with you?" called her mother "positive mom" she called back noticing her mother's protective genes kicking in. Kagome waved and entered the building she gasped seeing how large it was on the inside and how finely decorated it was, the walls were made of marble and so was the floor.  
  
As she got in she noticed that there was a big poster that jumped out at you when you came in the poster read:  
INSTITUTIONAL FACILITIES FOR YOUNG CRIMINALS  
  
'For a place that is suppose to hold in criminals this place looks to good to be true' kagome thought but kagome had a problem she didn't know were she was suppose to go were was the main office in this place? Just as she was about to go back and ask her mother for help a young man maybe 1 or 2 years older than her, dressed in monk clothing walked past her she watched him, then suddenly he stopped backed up and said "well hello there! May ask why a beautiful woman of your grace is in a place like this?" Kagome blushed she had absolutely no intention of telling him why she was here!  
  
"Well you don't seem very talkative? Why don't we get a little more acquainted? Let me show you to my dormitory and my bed" he said quietly kagome's mouth hit the floor (A/N not literally!!) she raised her hand in a full blown slap "ok ok ok I get it a that's a no from you to I just can't handle any more slaps Sango already abused me enough! By the way may name is Miroku what's yours?" kagome dropped her hand she smiled at this Miroku guy he seemed like a nice guy but if he were why would he be in this school? "Hey miroku my name is kagome" "kagome, that's a nice name pleasure to meet you" before she could reply a loud shout came into the air "MIROKU!! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR" a guy about there age with golden eyes and ear length silver hair, shirtless, with only jeans on came into view "Inuyasha... buddy pal I... was doing you a favour!!"  
  
"I SWEAR BY ALL THAT'S EVIL I AM GOING TO TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!!" "Wait... Inuyasha don't embarrass me in front of this beautiful girl!" Inuyasha finally notice kagome he looked at her and his eyes widened he quickly recovered and pulled on the baseball cap that was in his hand hiding his dog ears luckily she didn't seem to have seen them. "MIROKU! Let me tell you the shock you put me through yesterday my hair was long today its this" he said pointing to his head "but you looked like an old man! Don't you want to impress this beautiful girl?" "Like I could care what this wench thinks"  
  
Kagome stared at him and shook her head in confusion "what the hell I didn't even say anything to you?!" Inuyasha smirked baring one of his fangs "you didn't have to I can see you're a filthy human" kagome just stared at him in pure confusion "what and your not?"  
  
Miroku glared at Inuyasha "NO he IS human Inuyasha is...well...sometimes gets confused that's all!" Inuyasha frowned "keh! All I'm saying is, sleep with one eye open tonight, miroku!" and he walked back to where he came from.  
  
Kagome shook her head and smiled all I wanted to know is where the main office is then I met you and your crazy friend she said laughing, "you think he is crazy? Inuyasha is one of the sanest people here! If you think he is crazy you should meet the insane people here," miroku said smiling.  
  
"Well now that you put it that way I'm not so sure I want to meet them!" "Let me show you to the main office where you will meet the evil principal of this place, let me warn you do not ever trust him all he will do is screw you over Inuyasha had first hand experience of that" kagome frowned "why what happened to him?" Miroku looked sad then he replied with fake smile "well, if you want know you are going to have to ask Inuyasha, but I doubt he will tell he is a little..." Miroku frowned "touchy" he finally finished before she could further interrogate him he said, "well here is the office, I know that this place is big but I'm positive well meet again," he said smiling. Kagome looked at him and said, "thanks so much for helping me I know a lot of people aren't as nice as you were"  
  
"No problem" he replied as she went inside the office when she was out of sight miroku dashed back to his dormitory were he knew Inuyasha would be since they were room mates.  
  
As miroku entered he went over to Inuyasha "she looks exactly like her!!" Inuyasha glared "they have SOME similarities but they do NOT look all the same" "Inuyasha shut up! Your just to scared to admit it might be her" Miroku argued a low growl erupted from Inuyasha's throat "your wrong Miroku plus she died years ago! It's the little things that I know it can't be her, they smell different, Kikyo is much cuter too!" Inuyasha argued right back "don't be stupid Inuyasha she could be a reincarnation!" miroku replied, "DAMN I was afraid you would say that!" Inuyasha finished.  
  
Kagome followed Naraku's instructions and directions she was given a key to go to room 132 she would be sharing a dormitory with a girl named Sango. There room was on the girls' section, "obviously" she'd thought  
  
A/N finally done! I stayed up all night trying to finish this thank you to all my reviewers you guys are a huge help and I thank you, plus I wouldn't mind anymore reviews so press the button down there and review! Tell me everything I like everything criticism, good or bad, comments, what you want to know! EVERYTHING lol buh bye guys later! 


End file.
